Beauty and the Bat Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript 1: *Narrator: Nixcorr26 Productions presents its all-new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Olivia Flaversham/Belle: Is anyone here? *Gnatty/Chip 1: Mama, there's a girl in the castle! *Princess Atta/Fifi the Featherduster: A girl! *Flik/Lumiere: A girl? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the bat. He was a lonely albino bat named Bartok cursed by a mysterious spell. And she was the beautiful young girl who could set him and his kingdom free. *Flik/Lumiere: She's the one! She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites. *Olivia/Belle: I don't wanna have anything to do with him! *Bartok/The Beast: She is being...SO DIFFICULT! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Olivia/Belle: (singing) There's something sweet *Gypsy/Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Olivia/Belle: And almost kind *Flik/Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Olivia/Belle: But he was mean And he was coarse And unrefined And now he's dear *Flik/Lumiere: You look so... *Olivia/Belle: And so unsure *Bartok/The Beast: Stupid. *Olivia/Belle: I wonder why I didn't see it there before *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun,... *(Papa Mousekewitz sneezes) *Papa/Maurice: Ooh, (chuckles) I beg your pardon! *Narrator: ...adventure,... *Flik/Lumiere: Sacre bleu! Invaders! *Weasel/Crony: Aaaah! *Narrator: ...and dozens of wonderful new Nixcorr26 characters! *(Sullivan screams) *Heimlich/Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Mouse. *All: (singing) Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years Since we had anybody here And we're obsessed *Narrator: This holiday season, share the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment you'll will never forget. *All: Be Our Gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: Nixcorr26's Beauty and the Bat. *All:...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! *(Fade to the title reading "Beauty and the Bat.) *(Fade to black, then fade to the title reading "Coming soon to YouTube". Fade to black again.) Trailer/Transcript 2: *(Fade to the title reading "The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America". Then fade to black.) *(Fade to the "Nixcorr26 Productions" logo, then fade to black again.) *(Fade to Olivia Flaversham and Bartok adjourning to the balcony under a starry sky.) *Bartok/The Beast: Olivia? Are you ... happy here with me? *Olivia Flaversham/Belle: (slightly hesitant) Yes. (She looks off into the distance *Bartok/The Beast: What is it? *Olivia/Belle: If only I could see my grandfather again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Bartok/The Beast: (looks disappointed, then excited) There is a way. *(The pair adjourn to Bartok's lair, where Bartok hands Olivia the Magic Mirror.) *Bartok/The Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see. *Olivia/Belle: (hesitantly) I'd like to see my grandfather ... please. *(The Magic Mirror shines, and Olivia turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Papa Mousekewitz lost in the woods, coughing. Olivia is shocked. Bartok looks at her with concern.) *Olivia/Belle: Grandpa! Oh no, he's sick! He may be dying, and he's all alone! *(Bartok turns, then looks at the Rose, deep in thought.) *Bartok/The Beast: Then ... then you -- you must go to him. *Olivia/Belle: What did you say? *Bartok/The Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Olivia/Belle: (amazed) You mean ... I'm free? *Bartok/The Beast: Yes. *Olivia/Belle: Oh, thank you. (to the Magic Mirror) Hold on, grandpa. I'm on my way. *(She turns to leave, then turns back to give the Magic Mirror back to Bartok.) *Bartok/The Beast: Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ... and remember me. *Olivia/Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(Olivia turns to leave, and Bartok looks down sadly.) *(Fade to black, then to the title reading "Beauty and the Bat".) *(Fade to black again before the screen fades to the title reading "Coming soon to YouTube". The screen fades to black one more time.) Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Beauty and the Beast Transcripts